monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Βασίλειος Σαλπιγγίδης
Βασίλειος (Bazyli) Σαλπιγγίδης ' - '''owcołak pochodzący z Grecji. Wygląda na nieprzyjemnego rzezimieszka, lecz tak naprawdę jest bardzo potulny i miły. Jego poczucie humoru składa się głównie z memów. Największym marzeniem Bazylego jest otworzenie swojego własnego salonu tatuażu. Charakter * memiarz * chce być postrzegany za niebezpiecznego, żeby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo * tak serio to strasznie nieśmiały, zazwyczaj siedzi sam na przerwach przeglądając memy, albo ze swoim jedynym przyjacielem * kocha przytulasy i w ogóle takie rzeczy, ale się nigdy nie przyzna * social awkward * idealista * profesjonalny w tym co robi * infp-t ;o * cool and stressed but pretty dressed Wygląd Bazyli jest niską i puchatą czarną owieczką. Jest Afroamerykaninem, a na jego skórze widnieje wiele tatuaży, których wzory sam wymyślił. Jego włosy są kręcone i ma wygoloną połowę głowy. Posiada całkiem długie uszy. Kiedy się uśmiecha pokazują mu się dołki. Relacje '''Rodzina' Jego rodzina jest zawstydzona zachowaniem chłopaka i jego niecodziennym humorem, jak i jego pasją. Porównują go ciągle do jego starszego brata, który posiada własną firmę bukmacherską. Z innymi uczniami Stara się być postrzegany za "cool kid", aby nikt do niego nie podszedł, bo strasznie boi się rozmawiać z osobami, których nie zna. Z Caspianem Blazing Jest to jedyny przyjaciel chłopaka, jak i osoba, przy której czuje się swobodnie. Z Nikoto Dziewczyna jest bardzo blisko do zostania przyjaciółką dla Bazylego. cdn Z Susie cdn Z Tomasem cdn Z Connorem Crush jego kumpla. Nie znają się ale Bazyli stalkuje od czasu do czasu. Z Gabrielem cdn Z Samuelem Spotkali się jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego i od razu znaleźli wspólny język. Sam często zwierza się owcy o jego sprawach miłosnych, w czym Bazyli stara się mu pomóc najbardziej jak potrafi. Z Rachel cdn Z Króliczy Łeb najlepsze kumple Zwierzak Bazyli posiada berneńskiego psa pasterskiego o imieniu Adéxios. Jest on jego wiernym kompanem, jednak piesek ten jest bardzo niezdarny i często, gdy biega potyka się o własne łapy. Jednak chłopak kocha go z całego serduszka. Miłość Chłopak jest aseksualny i aromantyczny, nie szuka więc nikogo. Niekiedy dla żartu flirtuje z dziewczynami. Niezapomniane cytaty Zdolności * Beczenie, meczenie - '''czasami wymsknie mu się pojedyncze "bee" lub "mee", stara się to kontrolować, lecz bez skutku. * '''Ciepłe futro - '''ma futro, które chroni go przed zimnem, lecz co jakiś czas podcina je sobie, by nie zarósł. * '''Znajomość języków - '''oprócz języka owiec rozumie również mowę kóz, dzięki czemu może bezproblemowo rozmawiać z faunami. Zainteresowania '''Tatuaż Największą pasją Bazylego jest projektowanie i robienie tatuażów. Te, które posiada na swoim ciele zaprojektował sam i jest z nich bardzo dumny. Jego plany na przyszłość wiążą się z jego własnym salonem tatuażu i milionem unikatowych klientów z różnymi osobowościami i wymaganiami. 'Rysowanie' Bazyli lubi również rysować. Gdy był mały, zawsze chciał być rysownikiem i ilustrować komiksy. Mimo, że jego cel życiowy uszedł zmianie, on nadal fascynuje się rysunkiem. Po czym go rozpoznać? * Posiada dużo tatuaży na swoim ciele. * Połowa jego ciała pochodzi od owcy. * Często chodzi w okularach przeciwsłonecznych w pomieszczeniu. Miejsca pochodzenia Grecja – kraj położony w południowo-wschodniej części Europy, na południowym krańcu Półwyspu Bałkańskiego. Graniczy z czterema państwami: Albanią, Republiką Macedonii i Bułgarią od północy oraz Turcją od wschodu. Ma dostęp do czterech mórz: Egejskiego i Kreteńskiego od wschodu, Jońskiego od zachodu oraz Śródziemnego od południa. Grecja ma dziesiątą pod względem długości linię brzegową na świecie, o długości 14880 km. Poza częścią kontynentalną, w skład Grecji wchodzi około 2500 wysp, w tym 165 zamieszkałych. Najważniejsze to Kreta, Dodekanez, Cyklady i Wyspy Jońskie. Najwyższym szczytem jest wysoki na 2918 m n.p.m. Mitikas w masywie Olimpu. Klasyczny potwór Owcołak - '''rasa która przypomina wilkołaka. Charakteryzuje się puszystymi włosami i stosunkowo małym wzrostem. Zazwyczaj są spokojne, choć zdarzają się wyjątki. Pojawiają się w każdych odcieniach koloru. Najczęściej stacjonują na łąkach. '''Centaury i centaurydy (także centaurowie; z gr. Κένταυροι Kéntauroi, łac. Centauri) – w mitologii greckiej pół ludzie, pół konie. Były to mityczne istoty o mieszanej budowie. Górna część ich ciała (tułów, głowa, ręce) była podobna do ciała człowieka, natomiast dolna miała kształt konia. Uchodziły za potomstwo Kentaurosa i klaczy magnezyjskich lub Iksjona i widziadła (chmury) Nefele, której Zeus nadał postać Hery. Ciekawostki * Kocha przytulaski, przytulajcie go to będzie wam wdzięczny do końca życia! * Nigdy nie podaje publicznie swojego wieku. * Woli, gdy mówi się na niego Bazyli, nie lubi swojego pełnego imienia. * Bierze marihuanę leczniczą z powodu problemów ze stawami. * Panicznie boi się kotów. * Tablica inspirowana tą postacią - tutaj. Galeria Kochany.jpg|od AshMoonStar <3 i_stopped_counting_lol_by_daddytimber-dcmwfw2.jpg|DaddyTimber 44703433_180666009484691_4376119122509955072_n.png|Moodboard 50s Baby were tired.png|ciocia zakonnica 48359381_2193225437566714_7184456464788881408_n.png|Moodboard I Miss The Sweet Bazyl Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:MeowWoofOink Kategoria:Grecja Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Centaury